


A Prince to a King

by Beepups



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, And a ton of shenanigans, Fluff and Angst, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Magic, Monsters, Prince Bill Cipher, Witch Dipper Pines, a god damn gravity falls fanfic in this here 2020 wow, and many others - Freeform, cause what's a good fanfic without a lil angst uwu, slowburn, they're gay ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepups/pseuds/Beepups
Summary: In which Bill Cipher leads the most boring life a prince could as he goes towards becoming king to the Falls kingdom. What happens when not so normal things begin to happen and things of fantasy start slipping from fairy tales and right into existance before his very eyes and why is he so captivated by this witch?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Lord of himself

**Author's Note:**

> Aight so to preface this, in this fanfic the characters are 18 or so at the point in which this story is begins. That being said nah it won't have smut or any lemon content. Look I need sweet fluff because this year has been absolute garbage so far.

Golden locks of hair were smoothed through with honey toned fingers as a frustrated sigh escaped the prince's lips. A grown burrowing itself deeper into his face with eyebrows knotted in concentration no matter how he tried to keep a neutral face. He hated this. He hated his lessons. All of this felt useless, meaningless, abhorrent even. Why did he need to learn how to court someone in an appropriate manner. It's not like he ever intended to. His piercing blue eyes shifted in attention to the happenings outside his window but not without a firm voice snapping him out of his distraction. 

"Master Cipher, this education is for your own good. Now I suggest you listen closely! Or do you wish yourself to be forever unwed and to spend your days a lonely king alone on the throne?" It wasn't a question. The woman before him held a stern stone cold look to her as if she was made out of pure ice. 

Honestly how wasn't this old hag dead by now it was rather impressive given all her wrinkles he half expected them to weight her down so much she'd be barely able to walk. He smirked with a scoff at that thought.

"What? You find it amusing? There is nothing amusing about that possible and potential situation now focus!" A loud smack on the oak table beside the older woman.

"I'm listening." The prince grumbled, he just didn't care. Couldn't they move on to learning Latin, archaic preferably. That and history seemed to be Prince Cipher's most prized studies, of course alongside literally everything else aside from this obtuse lesson which served him no use at all.

The woman finally gave in with a huff. "Fine. Out with you." Her arms crossed, maintaining the grip on her wooden pointer which rested in her right hand. This boy was impossible to teach and she wouldn't waste her time further with him.

A smile finally replaced the prince's drab expression and he made like the wind, out of that door and off towards his library. Yes he did enjoy his other classes...When he could do them himself without some mentor or teacher around. It was nearly impossible for him to get a moment to himself. 

As if today would be any different. 

"Bill darling come here!" The sound of a woman's voice chased after him and his pursuit for personal freedom. "Darling come, let's go into the town together son." His mother desperately called. Was it his own personal curse to never get a moment alone to himself ever? 

"Coming mother." The tall blonde responded defeatedly and began his slow descent down the rows of staircases to where his mother called him from, the hall just below him. It was incredible how well the palace carried sound...also incredibly disturbing but it did mean he was always within hearing distance of everyone. Or maybe the other way around? He shrugged.

Before him in the marble and gold decorated hall was a woman, his mother, with her hair down in a decorative and intricate braid neatly accented with a gold comb at the very top with a beautiful feather shape. A dress she was often seen in. White bust almost blouse like and rose gold with various frilled hems from the waist down. Bill's own hair colour mirrored that of his mother, blonde with an almost gold glow to it.

"You will come into town with me now won't you? Your father is much too busy and although I could send the servants to go collect a few things I'd much rather go outside myself." She smiled up at her son.

It was hard to say no, not that he could anyway so he nodded.   
"Very well, come, the carriage is already up front of the gates ready for us."   
He took his place walking beside his mother towards it.

The town wasn't too far from the castle really although that was said as someone who could take a 2 minute trip by carriage and be there in under 30 minutes walking the bridge that kept the castle united to the locals. 

Upon arriving the carriage stopped in front of the bakery where his mother was heading to collect some baked treats as well as drop by the seamstress to peruse the new dresses and such she had in stock. Not much for prince Cipher to do other than follow his mother around with their royal guard always in tow. It would not be until later in the afternoon that his mother would be ready to return but she did allow him to go off and explore and learn more of the town and kingdom they ruled over as was his duty to do so. And his royal chaperone at every step he took. 

"I am more than capable of walking around by myself and alone you know that Kryptos. Last thing I need is you following me around everywhere I go."

"Yes yes I know, doesn't mean it's not my royal pain in the backside to follow you everywhere you go." The raven haired man responded with a grimace in his navy guard suit. It may be a good time to mention that Kryptos was indeed rather close to Bill and although his job description may be to keep the royal idiot out of trouble he was, unbeknownst to his majesties parents, a terrible enabler. 

"Right where are we off to? Sitting by the river again doing absolutely nothing whilst you study your boring plants or spout complete nonsense no-one but you royals understand?"

"Hmmm." The prince hummed. "I don't know. I was the one who was dragged out but rather tempting now that you say that..." Bill smirked with a teasing gaze over at Kryptos.

"No. Don't you dare. Why don't we just go to one of the taverns or something. Come on, let's do something fun." Kryptos bumped his arm against Bill's with a smile that honestly always meant he was up to no good.

With this distraction from both sides the next thing the prince knew he was down on his ass from being bumped into. The form of whatever, or rather whoever, bumped into him now atop him. Short brown curls peeked out from under a dark blue cloak.   
"I- I'm so sorry." Squeaked out this person. And soon enough they were being dragged away from Bill by Kryptos.

"How dare you bump into the prince! Watch where you're going!" The chaperone barked but Bill raised his arm up from his spot on the floor to get him to settle and interrupted before anything further could be said.

"I'm fine I'm fine. It's ok, it's my fault as well." Bill responded and got himself up dusting himself off. The person in front of him didn't raise their head. "Are you alright?" He tilted his own head attempting to get a better look at this stranger.

They merely bowed and continued to apologise "No I'm sorry your highness it is my fault I am sorry, please forgive me." The shape looked up, giving Bill a glimpse of the large brown tired eyes hidden behind the curls.

And he just stood there. No words slipped from the prince even as this commoner continued to apologise before he ran off with a final bow to escape from the terrible awkward situation.   
And the prince just stood there...


	2. Golden roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip through the forest to clear ones mind turns into an encounter long to be forgotten.  
> It's been a week since he last saw this boy so why is he so consumed by the thought of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd name for this chapter "JUST BREATHE YOU BASTARD" because jfc

Brown curls and deep brown eyes. Such a common trait and yet these specific ones had managed to transfix the prince. He didn't even have a name to remember that face by, merely the voice. How peculiar. And it wasn't like this had happened just yesterday, no no this was at least a few weeks ago now.

Honestly there wasn't much more to the encounter seeing as all that had happened was that someone bumped into him. That was all. Just another person. The prince eventually sighed, pushing himself from his cushioned window seat, a horse ride would do him some good to distract his mind.

A tall white friesian mare by the name of Blizzard, named after not just her colour I assure you. This mare was known to be nothing but a menace to every flower shrub, bush and field she ever ran past. But mainly her colour as she did fade into the snow rather well. Hey at least he didn't name her snowball.

Once he got himself down to the royal stables he hoped over to where his prized mare was settled, bringing along a brush and a carrot for her which he placed in her feeding trough.

"How is my girl doing today huh?" He cooed as he got to work on brushing her down and combing her long mane. This tended to always be the first thing he always did before getting her blanket and saddle on. Although Bill did enjoy their saddle-les rides around he reserved that for when they were just going for a light stroll but today he wanted to get all his energy out as well as his mind away. To gallop around the castle's riding grounds and surrounding forest. He'd readied a bag with a few snacks for whilst him and Blizzard were out such as sugar cubes for her and some sandwiches and tiny cakes.

He luckily had no lessons today but he did have to be quick getting away as not to have to deal with the guards following him on his outing as they often did. 

To be perfectly honest he couldn't get this boy's image out of his head. His cheeks would flush red as a flame was held up to them with an unbearable heat. The prince shook his head and once the saddle was on he got up on Blizzard's back and began riding her out of the stable, to the riding grounds and out past the last fence which she effortlessly leapt over and into the forest disappearing like a gust of wind.

The cold air of morning was welcomed against his face, ripping the breath from his lungs in quick bursts as the prince and the mare weaved around trees and towards the more secluded areas of the Falls forestry. It wasn't uncommon to see deer, squirrels and raccoons out and about in this area as they did make up a large amount of the fauna here, alongside other critters, not that they ever came too close to him as he stuck out like a sore thumb with his gold coat above his white shirt, black trousers and long riding boots.

"What are we looking for exactly? I thought we already had enough of the herbs we required back at camp. Not to mention it's unsafe for us to be out here. Come on." 

A voice weasled it's way through the forest, not one he recognized but he could hear the sound of urgency. He slowed his mare down to listen. Maybe he had misheard? Not the voice but what was being said of course. He was certain of the voice.

"Hmm not these ones. Please just a moment more and then we can head back. These only seem to grow here in a deeper area of the forest and I am not heading back without them." There was certainty in his voice, whoever's it may be.

Bill slipped off the saddle and pat Blizzard gently before gingerly moving towards the sound to see who may be behind the voices.

"Ok but what Are we looking for just tell me already Dipper for goodness sake." The first voice which he now attributed to a woman rang again. 

Bill couldn't see much more than two cloaks moving past the trees, one a dark blue and the other what looked like an attempt at purple but simply too dark. An amicable attempt by all means as the colour was still hard to produce in clothes.

"Hydrastis canadensis. I've been reading up on a few extra materials and these seem quite potent in helping against sore throats, maybe even colds when mixed in with some of the hotter herbs." Male, he thought. Both young, but not much more than himself. Maybe similar age? The prince approached the figures further. So they were looking for Goldenseal, a yellow root plant. But why? Were they perhaps physicians or working for one?

"You and your fancy words, please speak something I will actually understand. Fine but we already have ginseng back at camp as well as pine bark and cat's claw so I really do not understand why you are so heaven bent on collecting these hydra things."

"Oh hush Mabel and just follow me. We're nearly there."

Dipper and Mabel were their names then. He took a further step and...

Crack

Shit. He'd stepped on a rather crisp fallen branch and it was more than clear that this disturbance was heard by the two figures as they quickly swiveled around to face Bill.

"Hello, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

There was fear in the girl's eyes as if they'd just been caught doing something they shouldn't. Long brown hair with curled ends, a thick woollen blouse under her dark purple cloak and long ankle skirt. The boy resembled her incredibly, same nose and doe brown eyes. A red shirt and brown briefs hidden under his dark blue cloak.

His eyes. In that moment Bill was stunned, frozen in place and time once again. It was him again. So his name was Dipper. It felt as though Bill had been kicked in the stomach as air refused to circulate into his body. Breathe! His body screamed but his brain was so focused on this boy.

"I- uh... heard you're looking for." Bill coughed finally breathing properly and continued. "Sorry, for goldenseal. I can lead you there. Are you two physicians?"

With that the expression on Mabel's face changed to relief, a smile replacing her previously shown distress.

"Yes, yes we are. Thank you."

The boy, Dipper glanced over to his sister with confusion at her statement but she seemed to bump her shoulder into his side before he finally looked back and nodded. He didn't seem to recognize Bill unlike him.

"Wonderful." The prince smiled. "Please follow me. Blizzard!" He turned his head around as he called the mare, clicking his tongue to direct her. Once by his side he began walking with what he presumed to be twins and leading them towards the small inside clearing.

The two followed behind Bill seemingly quietly but there were faint whispers. It didn't matter; it wasn't of his business to know what they spoke about. Not that it mattered as the prince's mind was now freshly re-occupied with this new information. His name was Dipper. Like the constellations. Cute. His ice blue eyes widened at the word and he shook his head, clearing his throat.

"Just a little further ahead." He whispered out.

The clearing although not filled to the brim with this plant still housed a rather large amount. "We do have some others at the castle if you were to ever need some we would be more than happy to sell and trade you some."

"The castle? Are you some sort of gardener there or something?" Mabel cocked one eyebrow at the stranger.

"Heh...not quite." He chuckled, turning to look at the two. The prince bowed ever so slightly. "Prince Bill Cipher at your service."

But that seemed only to raise alarm. His parents had told him to stop going around announcing to the world just who he was but he just didn't understand why to be perfectly honest. Shouldn't everyone know exactly who he was?

And he still didn't understand when fear surfaced on both their faces. Mabel glanced at Dipper and back at Bill.

"Your majesty." She and the brother bowed down. "I apologise for my brother's behaviour of weeks ago. He did not know where he was looking when he ran into you, please accept out apologies."

"Whoa, hey all is fine. It was just a bump." He smiled. "Not like he ran me through with a knife, my chaperone is just always on guard is all. Please please don't bow, I'd rather be able to see your faces when you speak." They both raised instantly as if commanded to. He sighed. Oh, was this why?

The rest of the afternoon had been rather uneventful after he ran into the twins. They had not introduced themselves but to be honest he never did ask for their names. Not that it mattered as he had heard them.

The prince walked around the castle and made his way towards the library where he picked up one of the herbalist books. Most physicians already had the products in bulk rather than going out after them in the wilds. Maybe they weren't from here? Not to mention there were only two physicians in town, both rather extreme enemies of one another and he was certain neither had children. Apprentices maybe? He did not understand why anyone would wish to learn from either of them, Bobby Renzobbi or Andrew Glove.

Surely they had their own reasons for it. But once again he'd seen that boy. Dipper. It was hard to understand why but his thoughts were once more consumed by him and now his voice as well. Soft like cotton but earthy as well. A soft hum sounded from the prince as he looked at the book in his hands. Goldenseal.

Outside the sky was darkening with hues of red in the horizon merging with blues and yellows. Serene but out there, unbeknownst to most, something was happening.

Bill gazed from the book to the windows to watch the sundown.

How did no one feel what was coming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl I have no clue what is gonna happen yet so hi welcome on this journey with me and some incredible slowburn because nah we ain't rushing anything


	3. Howling winds and darkening skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People talk, especially in small towns. This is evenmore so true when soething that's outside the norm occurs within the small and seemingy safe space of the kingdom. What could be coming and what possibly could be causing the disturbance from the forest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl yall I have no clue of where I am going with this story so far but I am working on it. This chapter is a little all over the place like my brain today. Welcome to my short attention span.

The piercing cold and excruciatingly short days began, winter creeping in and driving out autumn with each stinging breeze. During these seasons the castle windows were kept tightly shut, fireplaces ablaze and the whole castle heated up but Bill seemed to always get too hot making his bed chamber the only exception to the 'no open windows' unspoken rule that just about everyone in the kingdom abided by.

But other than the chill in the wind there was no difference within the castle walls. Bustling with servants and the king nowhere to be seen except by his most trusted servants who were the only ones seen coming in and out of his study. The only chances the prince had to see his father around was during the late hours of the night when the man shuffled from his study to his bedroom like a ghost; his mum was the one who guided Bill in his ideas and decisions as prince with her kind and endearing words but Bill couldn't help but feel a sting when thinking of this man. Not even on his birthday would he come away from the study.

No matter, the prince thought. He had everything he needed.

___

Beyond the glistening trees coated in frozen dew drops something was beginning to bubble from the very bowels of the earth. An increase in earthquakes that shook some towns people to the very core but they were followed by grotesque howls and growls deep in the night. Of course these ideas and thoughts were quickly attributed to the wolves being more active in the winter months now desperate for food. However the unrest remained, that little dark corner at the back of everyone's mind that whispered 'but what if'.

Of course monsters were creatures of fiction and children's books and cautionary tales, nothing more. Just like magic, a mere thing of fiction.

Dipper however knew better. Magic ran in his family and his great uncle Stan had long sworn to continue the heritage and bloodline they possessed. By no means did a person need to be born to a family of witches to become one but there was extra guidance in those that were. Parents, grandparents, generations of information and recipes and rituals curated to perfection.

That just so happened to be the case for the Pines family from their father's side. Their mother, although not born into such a family, ended up endeavouring into witchcraft in her early years, soon enough meeting her now husband and bringing Dipper and Mabel into the world.

Yada yada long family story, we all know how that goes, literally no difference here. But back to the topic at hand, something in the kingdom of Falls was happening. You could see the signs all over his great uncle's face. The man was old as it was and could still outrun a horse and an army of the king's guards if he so wished to but even under all his grumpiness there were new sets of wrinkles at his brow. Grunkle Stan had in recent days taken to diving into his books as he frantically searched for something. But what.

"Hellooooo, Earth to Dipper." Mabel's voice dragged her twin's focus from his inner mind. "We have things to do, places to go and people to see come onnnnn." A devious smile spread on her lips.

A groan rolled out of him as he uncurled from around his journal. Suppose he could call it his grimoire in all its messiness of scribbles and theories and thoughts and sigils. "Mabel no, just why can't you go do these without me?"

"Because it's no fun and you know that."

"Last time you were the one saying that we shouldn't stray far from camp and now you're dragging me out to this pond? Really?" Dipper's brows furrowed and arms crossed on his chest. To be perfectly honest this was basically their usual dance around each other.

She swatted her hand in his general direction as she turned away to leave their small shared room. Two small beds, one at each side of the room with just enough space for a closet separated between the two. Dark wooden walls that would creak and groan at night from wear.

Weeks ago he'd made a fool of himself before the prince and it would be a lie if he said his thoughts weren't consumed by the embarrassment and guilt he felt even if just days ago the prince stayed it was fine. Of course it wasn't fine. What if his mind changed and they decided to have Dipper's head for it?

"Come on!" Mabel called out.

With a heavy sigh Dipper finally got himself up and dressed, following his sister down the stairs to the large room below. Their camp consisted of a moderately large 'abandoned' manor house in which their family had resided in off and on as to avoid authorities who may decide to burn them for heresy or what have you. It was off to a side of the town not many frequented due to the presence of graveyards as well as generally being rather degraded.

Their grunkle made much of the income in his trinket shop in the outskirts of the town selling amulets and charms as special services alongside bits and pieces he had... 'found' around. Stolen, grave robbed, you name it. "The dead are dead, they don't need those things anymore." He'd say. Suppose he was right but it still didn't seem right.

Mabel came in close to whisper. "I heard sounds coming from the pound's direction last night. Let's go find us something to study. Maybe we'll finally find a nymph." She grinned and grabbed Dipper by the arm, dragging him out with her as she pulled her purple cape up to cover her head.

__

The whispers that drifted through the castle often bore secrets, sometimes nothing but hearsay but it did keep Bill busy and interested in the slower days. 

The prince had picked out his archaic Latin book, it was filled with myths and legends. Some spoke of creatures as tall as a house that prowled at night for creatures of impure intentions to swallow up but many of the creatures within the pages were demons, creatures hell bent on the destruction and torment of any and every living thing that roamed this planet.

A creature said to be half-goat half-human, great lake monsters that dwelled deep deep in underground systems, vampires, wolf men creatures, three eyed giant cats, you name it.

Of course most of these were old creatures which may not even have existed millions of years prior along with being from far away lands much too far from the little kingdom of Falls but the whispers he heard did peak his curiosity enough to explore such possibilities. Could something so unbelievable even truly exist?

With a shrug the prince returned the book back to its location on the shelf. Suppose it didn't hurt to go out and explore himself now did it.

Bill dashed to his room to don something that would not attract as much attention to him when outside. All he needed was a plan to get out of the castle undetected which was much harder than ideal as over the years he had exhausted most if not all forms of escape and the servants and guards were well aware of his every attempt. Even if he thought himself smart enough to not be caught, word always made it back to the queen mother of just how it occurred.

More so now that the frost would give away his prints in his outings which meant it wasn't long at all before he was found. He sighed resigning to the idea that he'd just have to have a guard with him today. 

The air outside was chilling, causing his breath to leave behind trails of smoke. He smiled briefly as an image of a dragon breathing smoke through the nose as it's fiery breath merged with the cold.

"Where to your majesty." A man under heavy coats with the royal guard insignia spoke under his scarf.

"The forest, I have something I would like to check out." The prince responded. Whispers always made it back, and the latest one was about the pond in the forest and something that may lurk near it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure by now that it's very clear I don't read those before I post them. I am kicking these out like a paper that is due at 1am and I am writing it at 00:50am whilst my dumb rat children run around distracting me.
> 
> Also I just wanted to say thank you for all of you who have actually been reading this fanfic, I am astounded that in just a week it has 110 clicks it's kind of wild so thank you very much!


	4. Outside all reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I am working on getting longer chapters out however as you can possibly tell I had not planned anything for this fanfic and am simply going off of what my brain slaps me with.
> 
> I also just wanted to say thank you so much for all the kudos and comments ;v; they do really help me kick myself into gear to contine working on this

"Come on pick up the pace slow poke." Mabel teased as she rushed towards the pond, zigzagging around trees far ahead her brother with her cape trailing behind her in the wind; somehow the hood was still neatly on her head. A dark curiosity creeping into her gleaming eyes. Were they to finally find something from the books and bestiaries that they'd read so much about. Only time would tell.

Wheezing behind her was Dipper attempting amicably to keep up with his sister but truly he was no match for her speed especially in the snow mounds. His legs beginning to numb and ache and chest to compress he raised his hand to his torso to ease the pain he felt. 

Anxiety, his most common feeling and affliction, rushing through him with every step. What would they find? Would they find anything? What if it tried to kill them or eat them? He grimaced as images floated in his mind, each worse than the previous.

What had he been taught? Right, remember Dipper these are just thoughts. Let them go. They are not happening. I am running currently, after Mabel, that is all. All is fine.  
He slowed down in his steps to allow his lungs to fill with air, begging his mind to clear and make space for better or preferably no thoughts at all.

That was the thing with the two, whilst Mabel had all the hyperactivity, Dipper had all the worries of the world on his shoulder. Mabel would spend hours, nearly whole days at a time creating puppets she was oh so fond of from sun up to sun down without even noticing it. Dipper was always too aware of the time passage, especially when it involved him doing anything outside the comfort of the camp. He would draw blanks time and again.

At least one thing they were both good at, avoiding their problems until something inevitably exploded...and running chores...mainly the running chores.

"How far?" He called out ahead.

"Not much! I think I can see it!"

"Then for all that is holy will you please slow down before my lungs collapse!" Dipper whined, finally his sister seemed to calm down in her step. She turned back to look at him and smiled.

"Sorry, we're just so close." Mabel glanced between the trees back to the hints of the pond and then back to Dipper, beginning to walk back towards him to pat him hard on the back. "Come on we're so close."

__

Bill looked around, everything seemed absolutely normal. Nothing out of place as far as he saw...well not that he saw much at all. No critters skittering about. No sounds besides the horses' hooves crunching the snow beneath them. But there was no air of urgency at all. No uneasiness in the air that he could feel at the very least.

The guard following however shifted beneath his garbs. Eyes shifting around as he listened out for so much as a sound of birds but all there was was wind.

"Master I do not believe it is safe out here. Let us return to the castle."

Bill shook his head adamantly. "But why? Everything is fine. There is no reason to turn back and even so we are so close. Truly you would not just leave me here now would you?"

The prince teased. Oh if only he would, then he could continue his journey in peace. Were all the guardsmen really this weak? Seemed rather pointless for their station.

The guard shivered and recoiled into himself like a startled turtle, however proceeded onwards as his duty demanded.

The prince truly felt it would have just been much easier to get Kryptos to follow him to the ends of the world than the knights and guards.

No sun peeked through the trees, but wind continued to howl past the snow decorated trees.   
At this temperature he was sure the pond would be frozen over. It was often covered so thickly that some would skate on the ice layer.

The prince and the guard proceeded onward but Bill had to admit to the uneasiness that coated the air as he knew they were getting closer. Surely it could be attributed to the mystery the area now held due to the rumours, after all it was hard not to allow your mind to wonder upon hearing the tales.

Each crunch of snow under his horse’s hooves became ever so slightly louder against his ears along with the steadily growing uneasy nickers and snorts from the horses as they trud further. It’d only been moments prior that all felt fine, how could the air change so suddenly. And then all of a sudden Blizzard reared up, near tipping Bill from her back, with a loud whinny. Once her hooves settled back onto the forest floor she stomped at it impatiently and clearly her uneasiness and lack of willingness to proceed any further was felt and copied by the guard’s stallion.

“Whoa. Shhh it’s ok. Ok I get it.” Bill had gripped on a little harder to the reigns but released the tension promptly as he noticed himself. “We shall continue on foot.” He patted the mare’s neck and hoped off, leading and tying the reins to his horse on a low hanging branch. It wasn’t too thick so if something did show up out of nowhere she could still free herself and flee although he would prefer to have a way back to the castle.

The guard followed suit, tying the reins of the stallion and then placing his dominant hand above his sword’s sheath as a precaution though Bill really didn’t think it was necessary but nevertheless the two proceeded towards the location.

Through the snow some prints could now be seen. Nothing really out of the ordinary. Just deer prints. He took to following these prints for a little while until they veered off course and therefore making him continue off of where he believed the direction to be. More prints could be seen but at some point they all seemed to go off course rather sharply with some even having seemingly slipped, leaving large indents on the snow which had started being briefly filled in.

Wolves perhaps scaring them? But wolf prints never came, what did however was something far more...unnatural. Large raccoon- like prints made themselves known, and by large they were clearly the length of his whole forearm. What on this earth would leave such prints? Bill clearly wasn’t the only to notice as the knight gripped onto the handle of his sword tightly as if it were his lifeline. Of course Bill didn’t bring anything to protect himself with, seeing as he didn’t believe anything was truly out here but seeing these he wasn’t as sure as he previously was.

The prints continued on in the direction of the pond, eventually reaching it it could be seen that if there had been ice coating the pond it was clearly cracked as the edges and brim of the body of water bore jagged ice spikes pointed inwards with the tracks leading directly into the water and seemed to simply dissipate. There was no sign that whatever creature went in, had ever actually come back out.

Through frantic eyes the knight gazed all around them whilst the prince maintained his eyes on the deep blue water which sat devoid of all life and its clear waters giving way to only darkness that seemed to penetrate through the earth below it. “This is simply impossible.” He breathed out.

A crack in the distance caught his attention, causing him to wildly glance around but it seemed to have only been a branch shedding the thick layer of snow that had weighed it down. Bill seeed to release a breath he did not realise he was holding, until the very ground below him began to shake and rumble. He took a few steps back, hearing the knight unsheathe the sword, and watched as darkness seemed to encompass the whole of the pond swiftly stealing it of any blue hues previously visible until all that could be seen was blackness with 2 seemingly purple orbs growing as they moved closer to the surface.

It wasn’t until a muzzle shaped slope broke the surface that the prince realised what those had been. Eyes. Sharp slitted violet eyes glared at him. Bill’s body in an attempt to walk and run backwards left him on the floor as he took in the sheer size of what was emerging from the depths, a pure black creature that seemed to chase all light away as its limbs exited the water, towering over the fallen prince.

The creature let out a blood curdling sound that shook through the trees, audibly cracking them and shaking the ground until it felt like Bill was falling. He raised his hands to his ears to cover them, to protect them from the noise whilst his blue eyes remained fixated on the beast.


	5. Forgotten memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A chapted so soon after the other? ;v; Am trying to make it up to you guys for taking so long between 3rd and 4th chapter  
> Please enjoy a longer chapter. I promise I will do my utmost to continue increasing the length

Shaking limbs drug heavily through the heavily coated snowy ground in a frantic attempt to place some distance between him as the creature but to no avail. It was simply far too big, easily bigger than an elephant at least. Uncertain breaths were ripped from the prince’s lungs, dissipating into the wind with a cloud of smoke from his lips.

The beast's appendages shook the very ground at the slightest movement. Sharp slits danced around surveying the surroundings of the pond whilst it kept itself situated above the prince until something in the distance caught its attention and, with a bellow, it shifted the black mass that made its body in that direction.

Briefly through the appendages shifting Bill could see two new figures, human in nature as far as he was aware. With this brief moment where the creature’s attention was not fixated on him he rushed to his feet and back towards the treeline where he felt the briefest bit safe as opposed to, well, right under the creature.

Voices echoed around him but his own heart beating in his ears due to the adrenaline made him unable to discern what he was hearing. He could gather letters here and there but none of it composed a sentence but he continued to watch intently nonetheless. What even  **_was_ ** this thing? 

His vision shook and blurred as the creature leapt at whatever stood on the other side of the pond, wisps and auras becoming apparent as the weight in his body seemed to begin to fade, and as his sight dissipated into darkness the last he heard was a thud.

  
  
  


Fire danced and crackled on a bed of wood at the corner of a dark room, the smell of herbs intoxicating the air but only just lulling the prince back into wakefulness in these strange surroundings. What happened? Where was he? With a gasp Bill rose sharply to a sitting position only for a sharp sting to surge through his torso winding him further. Not a great move. No matter, he needed to leav-

“He’s awake! Whoa there spark, settle down. Here, lean back.” 

A large hand landed on his shoulder gently, guiding him back down to lean against a pillow that had been adjusted behind him. A gruff and burly man sat beside the sofa where he was laid down. 

Feet tapped against the wood hurriedly over to the man’s side, a figure with long brown locks and another with short.

“How are ya feeling?” The man asked, voice raspy from age. One of the figures handed him a mug which he then led towards Bill’s face. “Here drink this, it’ll warm you up. Come on.”

Bill grasped the mug, gingerly taking a sip from the contaminants to find warm tea, a distinct taste of apple and cinnamon filled his mouth as he swallowed it down. The prince closed his eyes as he gently pulled the mug away from his lips to let out a sigh.

“Is he ok?”

“We shall see but for now he seems fine. Who’d you say he was again?”

“A uh…”

Another voice chimed in hurriedly to cover for the other. “The tailor’s son. Just some villager.”

“Hmmm.” The man seemed to hum unconvinced however accepting the excuse for the time being. “Dipper, go fetch him another pillow so he can sit up proper. Mabel, what in hell were you two doing out there? A snow storm is beginning and you drag yourself and your brother out into the middle of it?”

“Everything is fine, grunkle Stan, see? We are fine. I would never put us in trouble, you know that.” 

A sigh slipped out of the man as he shook his head, heading out of the room into another room.

The figure with long hair, drew closer. She settled herself where the man once sat. Bill opened his eyes glancing over to the new figure. Mabel? That Mabel? So that meant…

“What’s up Cipher, you look like you’ve seen a ghost? Hmmm...what do you remember?” Mabel tilted her head, her hair cascading to the side with the motion. An uneasy smile rested on her lips.

“I, uh.” The prince took a second to think, shutting his eyes but his head drew a blank. Snow? “I was in the forest and there was something?” He furrowed his brows with precision as he tried to recollect his memories but nothing. With a huff he glanced back towards Mabel. “I...don’t really know. Uh, where am I Mabel?”

The twin seemed relieved for a brief moment before reaching a hand to scratch the back of her neck. “Ah, we are at our Grunkle’s place. Don’t worry it’s not too far from the castle. Oh and we found your horse!”

Blizzard! “Oh! Is she ok?”   
  


Mabel laughed softly. “She is fine, a little spooked but she is fine. You went quite a ways away from her but Dipper assumed you would not have gone out into the forest without her.”

Steps emerged from the corner of the room, Dipper coming in with two pillows in his arms making a comment as he caught the end of what his twin had said. “Well you hardly expect royalty to just walk into the forest without bringing a way in or out.” He said plainly before offering the two pillows to Bill.

The blonde took one of them to place it behind him with a free hand as he kept the mug in his other. “Thank you.” He couldn’t help but smile. He got to see Dipper again. He took another sip of his tea allowing the aroma wash over him as he drank.

Seeing as the prince didn’t take the other pillow Dipper placed it by his feet, at the other end of the sofa before turning to Mabel. “Well?” A frown worried into his face but lasted no longer than a few minutes as his sister looked to him and shook her head. “Ok, good. Where has Grunkle Stan gone by the way? I need to go over the thing with him.”

The other twin’s eyes widened and she moved to whisper to her brother, too quiet for Bill to hear what was being said.

“No! I’m not that stupid, gods Mable give me some credit.” He shook his head. “Just tell me where he went.”

“He headed off towards the kitchen.” She nodded in the direction the old man had walked off in.

With a nod Dipper went off, leaving once again just Mabel and Bill in the room. It’s like he barely even acknowledged him there. The prince looked down at his tea with a downtrodden face.

“You should be ok to leave and head back to the castle soon. We found you face deep in the snow completely out so we had to give you a check.” 

Oh right, Mabel and Dipper were physician apprentices. But then why had they brought him here than straight to town? Though to be fair, had they done so and had townspeople seen him in such a shape it was sure to get back to the palace in no time. This way at least most that would come out of it would be to be reprimanded for staying out alone. However didn’t he leave the castle with a guard?

“Hello? Earth to Cipher?” Bill shook his head, leaving his thoughts behind.

“Ah, yes. Thank you, that was very kind of you.”

Mable scoffed. “What else were we to do? Leave you outside to die of hypothermia?”

He did suppose it was a little silly but it was nonetheless kind of them to help. He was sure most would have simply taken the advantage to rob his body of his clothes and leave him to freeze. Bill couldn’t really say that isn’t what he would do were he faced with the same scenario. Not everyone was, well, as kind.

  
  


The moon hung heavy in the sky by the time Bill left what he would call a shack. He had spent most of the time speaking with Mabel as Dipper seemed much too busy with whatever else to entertain him. Not that it was his job truly, they’d already done him a favour by saving his life. It would be inopportune to ask for more than that.

Blizzard had been outside by a patch of grass and had near trampled Bill when she saw him, whining and snorting as she pressed her muzzle into his face. Despite everything however Bill still remained no closer to remembering what happened in the forest although he could feel he was missing something, like a cloud hanging over his head. One that spelled the end of times. 

Bill shook the feeling away, riding Blizzard back towards the castle. He had other things to worry about...Mainly the reaction of his mother when he arrived so late during the hours of the night. Now that was far more concerning than any other end day prophecy.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole playlist I'm using in the background to write this and I am genuinely hyped to do something to do with writing again ngl. If yall ever want the playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2juid0s9rRyBhIbcmIx7PB?si=K5XtLkZUQ62yemfDEG9FeA


End file.
